


Home

by Zennhearts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Yahaba does things, kyoutani waits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zennhearts/pseuds/Zennhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dani wrote me a thing, https://twitter.com/hajimetxt/status/724091425860792321, so I wrote them a thing back based on it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bodtlings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bodtlings/gifts).



> Dani wrote me a thing, https://twitter.com/hajimetxt/status/724091425860792321, so I wrote them a thing back based on it.

"Kyoutani–"

"Shigeru, just-just kiss me, damn it."

And against his better judgement he does. He kisses Kyoutani like its the last time he's going to see him, the last time he's going to hear his growls, the last time he's going to feel him melt in his arms. It's all relative the moment he walks out on him after that kiss, he doesn't regret kissing him after all. 

He doesn't regret it most when he's gone for months at a time, missing phone calls and skype dates for more last minute work that has to be in before the deadline. He reassures Kyoutani he'll be home soon, even when he has to stay away longer, even when he can't come home for holidays because his boss needs him to complete a project as soon as possible. He knows how upset Kyoutani is; he can hear it in his incomplete voicemails, he can hear it in choppy snapchats that sound more serious because Kyoutani knows those only last seconds and then they're gone forever. 

He begins to yearn for Kyoutani's lips; surprisingly tender like the first time they kissed, anxious hands settling on his hips all the while warmth seeps through him. Kyoutani tells him he'll wait. He'll be home when he gets back. He'll be there for him and he wants nothing more than to be back in his arms. 

There's a delay in coming home, just a layover this time. But it makes his wait longer, realizing how strung up he's been since he left. This'll be the last time he leaves him like this, he thinks, or he's just going to bring him along next time. He's home, he realizes; probably a little too late but he thinks Kyoutani would forgive him. 

When he finally gets to their place, it's early in the morning, several hours after he was supposed to get home in fact. He's quiet; careful removing his keys from his pocket, his shoes moved out of the entrance way, his suitcase and jacket hastily stuffed in the coat closet. He can worry about unpacking all of his belongings later. 

He's on a manhunt. 

Not having to go as far as the living room he finds his man sprawled out on their second hand single lounger from when Oikawa decided it was time to do a little spring cleaning and got rid of Iwa-chan's "ugly" chair. Kyoutani loved it too much for Iwaizumi to really fight on it so he let us have it. Kyoutani denies it's his favorite for that reason. 

He watches his love sleep and doesn't have it in him to wake him right away. He probably stayed up late waiting for let him to get here. It's always rough leaving Kyoutani, always waiting until it's too late to say he doesn't want to leave this time, always being made to go just because Kyoutani fears he'll regret not going this trip or the next. He knows because Kyoutani reassures him, "I'm waiting for you, Yahaba. I am here." 

He goes to kiss Kyoutani's temple before he leaves to sleep, not far, just on the couch; Never too far from each other when they're together at last, when he's pulled into so much warmth. "You came home."

Before he kisses Kyoutani, before he curls himself deep into his love's arms, he reassures him, "I am here, Kentarou. I'll always be here."


End file.
